With the camera and the terminal like mobile phone with function of camera and mobile internet devices (MID) coming into people's lives quickly, photographing becomes an important part of the daily life.
When photographing using a terminal, the photographed image may be obscure because of the hand jitter or movement of the object and so on, that is to say, the condition of image distortion appears.
While the image distortion is solved in the prior art, the camera structure using the combination of sensor and scrolling type shutter is mainly used to be applied in the process of obtaining the image for processing. For example, the displacement sensor attached to a camera device is used to carry out the estimation of movement parameters, and trace the displacement of the scene in the view of the image sensor, and the used image sensor could rotate relative to the camera body, so that the scanning function component in the terminal is supported to adjust the scanning direction based on the detected displacement. Alternatively, an enhanced image is created by several continuous exposures, and all of the photosensitive sensors are exposed at the same time during each exposure, and all of the exposures in that series are combined to form a whole image. However, there is still a phenomenon of image distortion with different degrees existing in the present technology such as movement compensation that are used for preventing the movement distortion in the process of obtaining images, leading to the decrease of the experience of the users.